A Dream and A Memory
by Tofulover
Summary: Placed with the responsibility to find the five "angels" to regain her missing memory, Hinata Hyuga is forced into a contract with the "devil" Uchiha Sasuke. Her goal seemed clear and simple, until she did the unexpected... she fell in love with him.
1. A Dream and A Memory

_** My first fan-fiction! So please be nice! I'm really sorry if it is bad… If it is please give me some suggestions to make it better but no making fun of me okay! Also I would prefer not to have any flames about things that I cannot change… Well, thank you in advance! **_

**_Well I introduce: A Dream and A Memory_**

* * *

**A Dream and A Memory**

_**Do you sleep when you dream…?**_

**…_or_**

_**Do you dream when you sleep…?**_

An agonizing scream shrieked across through out the household, as footsteps of panic and fear could be heard across the traditional wooden floor. A raging fire had started burning down the paper doors and seeping into the room, its immense heat made the human's eyes water. Intruders dashed silently, mercilessly slaughtering ever one in harm's way. Blood splattered everywhere, its crimson color staining the white robes of their possessors as the heat and crackling of the fire drew deeper and deeper into the wooden mansion.

**A far off memory is like a fallen dream…**

Throughout the fear and panic, a young woman scooped up her young toddler, and made a mad dash toward the exit. Her blood mingled with her tears as it dripped from her face as she retreated down the dim-lighted narrow street and drew farther and farther away from the suffering mansion. Her sprint lessened to a slowly grueling pace, her breaths had become harsh gasps for air. Despite the deep wound on her side caused by the sharp blade of a sword, she continued to cradle her child. She crept painfully through the snow, it coldness showed no mercy on the shivering woman.

At last, she reached her destination; using the rest of her strength she gave the first and final echoing knock on the wooden door before collapsing into the white snow. Blood spilled into the pureness of the snow staining it beautiful color, but the woman still gripped her sleeping child in her thin cold arms. Tears cascaded once more down the woman's pale face as she stared at her sleeping daughter. A smile pursed her lips as she placed one last kiss on her daughter's forehead.

**A fallen dream is like a far off memory…**

"Live… Live… Be happy… My beloved, Hinata…" she whispered gently for she knew her time to leave was near. The wooden door finally swung open, as a young man glanced back and forth expecting to see a person waiting and finally caught a glance at the bloody mess in front of him. His eyes widened, as he immediately rushed to the woman's side.

"S-Sayo…?" he stated in disbelief as he examined the young woman's face. The young woman smiled softly, as the young man stared horrified at her wound.

"We have to get you to a hospital immediately!" he said frantically as he placed his hand on her wound in hopes to stop the continuous bleeding. But the young woman, Sayo, just shook her head as she released her grip and handed her young daughter, Hinata to him.

**I want to align them…**

Gently, he took the young girl into his arms, as he glanced back to Sayo, in confusion.

"Onegai…(I beg of you…) Take… care … of Hinata…" she muttered in her last breath as she reached her hand out toward the young man.

"W-What…?" he responded, unsure of what to do, "But Sayo… I have my own family… how could I take care of your d-." He was cut off as he stared into Sayo's teary pleading eyes, he stared at the dieing woman for what seemed like a life time. Until his mind was made up as he clasped Sayo's shivering hand with his warm one still holding Hinata in the other as he began to speak.

"Sayo… I will… I promise… So lets get you to a hospital…" he answered sternly. Sayo just gave a small smile as tears continued streamed down her face as she whispered her final words so softly that even he could not hear, then her grip on his hand loosened, and her pearl eyes slowly closed. She was gone and all that remained was a lifeless body in soft snow.

…**Yours**

"Sayo…?" he called softly at the young woman as he touched her cold pale skin. He then rebounded his hand from the woman's face and clutched it into a fist. The young man remained silent as he wrapped his warm muscular arms around the young Hinata for he knew Sayo was dead. She was dead yet held such a peaceful expression, an expression telling everyone, "Don't be sad…"

"Otou-san (Father)?" his five-year-old son questioned as he took note of his father kneeling in the cold snow, " What's wrong?" he asked as he approached his silent father.

"Sasuke…" his father responded

"Nani? (What?)" he answered back

"Meet your new little sister, Hinata." his father turned towards him, not allowing him to see the death that had occurred there.

"Eh?" asked the confused Sasuke as his father led him back into the house. The young man gave one last long look at Sayo and then closed the door letting silence prevail once more along the narrow dim-lighted street.

…**and mine**

**Bolded lines by: Kingdom Hearts II Opening**

_**First chapter… done! This is a SasuHina fanfiction! Sorry for those who do not like this pairing, well please look forward to the next chapter. Please remember that this is my first ever fanfiction so flames please… but if you have advice of what I should do to make my story better I would be happy to take it! Thank you in advance! **_

**_Next Chapter: A Savior or an Enemy_**


	2. A Savior or An Enemy

_**Well, ladies and gentlemen… The second chapter is up and still no reviews boo hoo… Anyway, I'll be introducing none other than, Uchiha Sasuke! …but there won't be too much of him in this chapter, sorry. The usual line from chapter one, if you have suggestion in making my story better please, I beg of you tell me! Well once again thank you for reading!**_

* * *

**A Savior or an Enemy**

**Did the savior save me…?**

…_**or**_

**Did I save the savior…?**

"_Meet your new little sister, Hinata." his father turned towards him, not allowing him the see the death that had occurred there._

"_Eh?" asked the confused Sasuke as his father led him back into the house. The young man took one last long look at Sayo and then closed the door letting silence prevail once more along the narrow dim-lighted street._

The constant ringing of her annoying alarm clock immediately woke the fourteen-year-old Hyuga, for she responded with a big whack to stop it. Slowly she uprooted her heavy eyelids, revealing her pearly eyes, she removed the warmth of her covers from her body. She slipped out of bed, while unbuttoning her sleepy wear and throwing it on top her bed. Her vision was still blurry and the bright rays from the sun made her eyes burn. At last she was dressed in her school uniform but instead of heading down to breakfast like she should, she collapsed back to the comfort of her soft bed. "_**What a strange dream…"**_ she thought to herself, " _**Was that young child suppose to be me…? Well she did have the same name as me. But… Sayo… could that be my mother…? Sasuke… now who could that be…?"**_ She soon became lost in many thought and questions she had while remembering the strange events that happened in her dream; she had no clue what they meant yet she was intrigued by the thought that these could be the lost memories of her childhood. But afraid to tell her father or anybody else about the dreams she has been experiencing for the past few months, it was a secret that only she knew.

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga_

My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm an ordinary shy student attending Konoha high except for one thing… I have no memory until I was eight. I was always interested of my unknown past since most of my memories have been inside the Hyuga household. I even gathered up my courage to ask my Otou-sama about it… but that ended up in failure and humiliation.

_Flashback: Hinata (Age: 9)_

_"O-Otou-sama…" I stuttered as I gave a slight tug on his white kimono. My father just responded by eyeing me a look filled irritation._

"_Hinata, how many times have I warned you to be lady-like when you address someone!" he stated sternly. I was pushed by this comment but my determination to ask him about my past did not waver. I took a deep breath and summed up my courage._

"_O-Otou-sama…d-do y-you I-I mean d-do you know a-anything a-bout m-my past…" I asked quickly in one breath. I took one glance and I could tell the anger and the fear in my Otou-sama's eyes, I was scared no- I was terrified._

"_Hinata! Don't you dare ever to bring that topic up again… Do you understand!" the tone he spoke in was murderous; I could feel a cold chill run down my spine. He had me by the collar and I could feel the heat of tears drip down my face. He dropped me to ground and just swept by without another word. He just left me sobbing in the hallway. Even at my young age I knew that he was dead serious._

_End of Flashback: Hinata (Age: 9) _

…and well that was the first and last time I brought that topic with any one existing in the Hyuga household. I tried bringing up with my "trustworthy" friends but the conversation just ended up about their childhoods and how bad my memory must be.

Suddenly the door flung open so hard that it crashed into the wall, I struck up from my bed, completely startled by the sudden outburst of the door. There in the doorway stood an annoyed little sister, more like my annoyed little sister, Hanabi Hyuga.

"O-nee-san! Otou-sama is irritated that you are late for breakfast, again. " she stated in a voice for of annoyance. With a flick of her hair, she turned and head toward the stairs.

"G-Gomen (S-Sorry)!" I cried back as I followed her down the long stairs to the first floor. There sat Otou-sama looking as solemn as ever. He merely raised his head in response of his daughters approach.

"O-Ohayo (G-Good Morning) Otou-sama…" I muttered as I took a seat at the large dinning table. Everything in the Hyuga household was large. Well, it was a fifty-room mansion, with humongous televisions to expensive house wear. It would most likely make even a 12-foot giant feel petite…

"_Hinata! Your so stupid…"_ I screamed mentally to myself as I forced myself to place a smile as I compelled myself into finishing the partially uncooked eggs. "_How could you make Otou-sama mad on exam day…"_

"Hinata." Otou-sama strict voice cut through my thoughts like knife, "I expect one-hundred-percent on your exam today, just like Hanabi, understand." I just gave up a small nod, " _I knew it…"_ Even though my junior by six years, Otou-sama always favored Hanabi and why wouldn't she be… With long dark layered hair that curved along her narrow cheekbones, striking features which only complimented her small build, skin a nicely color of tan, and a direct and mature attitude… She would make a perfect woman and a perfect heir to the Hyuga Company. Unlike I, with short blue-blackish hair that followed the full alignment of my full face, big bubbly eyes that just made me look childish, an ordinary chest and curves, and shy, antisocial, and unconfident personality… we were total opposites…

"… That's why I will not approve of your late behavior to breakfast and also work on you speech. Stop stuttering. Understood…" Otou-sama's words once again prevailed in releasing me from my deep thoughts and I gave a small nod once more. As usual there was silence at the dinning table, no one would make a sound, nonetheless speak.

" Please excuse me…." Hanabi finally said in her monotone voice as she grabbed her school bag and walked out the front door without even a farewell, leaving Otou-sama and I alone. Glancing up at Otou-sama's, I noticed in look-wise he resembled my cousin, Neji-nii, a stern solemn face that really ever shows a smile, long brownish hair tied back into a low pony-tail, and eyes… eyes that seem to pierce everything in its gaze. Then for a split second our eyes met, but being the coward I am… I immediately looked back down. "_W-Well this is really… awkward…" _I stuttered to myself for I could fell Otou-sama's gaze fall out top of me as I continued to finish the rest of my breakfast.

"O-Otou-sama… I-I have t-to get t-o school…" I stuttered shyly, I could feel my face heat up as I gathered the dishes Hinabi left lying on the dinning table and mine as well, placing them in the sink. I grabbed my school bag and rushed out the door muttering really softly, "S-Sayonara… (G-Good Bye…)" before I closing it behind me.

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga, End_

_The Point of View of: Tofulover (Author)_

As he watched his eldest daughter hurry out the wooden door. He sighed, withdrawing a small picture from his kimono sleeve. Taking another heavy sigh, he stared at the photograph, his eyes narrowing in despair.

"Sayo…" he whispered, sorrow filled his voice, "…Is it the right time yet to inform her of her tragic past… and the role she must fulfill in the future."

**Meanwhile…**

Exiting the train at the station, she took a glance at her watch. "_O-Oh no… I'm late… I bet Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are mad…"_ Then abruptly, a figure gave her a hard slap on the back. Completely startling her, she gave loud shriek causing bystanders to stare. She whirled around to the unknown figure.

" Yo! Hinata!" A echoing caught the Hyuga's ears, for she responded immediately to the loud voice.

"K-Kiba-kun, y-your too l-loud…" she stuttered in embarrassment, as she glanced back at forth taking notice of the people staring at them.

"Let them think what they want. C'mon, Shino is waiting!" he continued, not lowering his volume, as he motioned her to follow. She just gave a deep bow to the people around her and rushed after her friend, Kiba Inuzuka. Waiting impatiently at the school gate for them was none other then, Shino Aburame. Finally, reaching him, she found she was out of breath

"G-Gomen S-Shino-kun…" she panted out, trying to catch her breath. He just nodded in response and proceeded through the school gates.

_The Point of View of: Tofulover (Author) End _

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga_

Exams passed quickly… at least for Kiba-kun it did since he slept through most of them… It is now mealtime, I hate lunchtime actually I hate school… Everyday I can hear giggles and teases about how different I am from everyone else, its not only me personality… it was everything about me… My short blue-blackish hair, my sickly pale skin, and my blank pearly eyes, everything… My friends tell me not to fret too much about it… but it really hurts.

"K-Kiba-kun… W-Where is Akumaru…" I asked noticing that his pet dog was nowhere to be seen. Kiba-kun always brought Akumaru where every they went so it always seemed impossible to get them to part from each other.

"Oh, Akumara, he caught a cold. I wanted to stay with him but… my stupid Oba-san (Old woman/Aunt) kick me out of the house screaming that I had to go to school" he grumbled while munching on a ham sandwich.

"Oh, I hope Akumaru's alright…" I said in a tone of worry.

"Don't worry about him… I just worry about what my Oba-san will say when I show her my failed test…" he said as he removed a crumpled test paper from his pocket.

"…Good for you…" Shino muttered so softly that I barely caught what he said. I just giggled and continued to eat my lunch, admiring the cherry blossoms that were now in bloom and thinking...

"**I guess today wasn't such a bad day after all…"**

The end of school came fast, we said out farewells to Shino-kun and then both Kiba-kun and I continued down the road back to our homes.

"So… Hinata, are you okay now…" Kiba-kun asked as he gave me a pat in the back of the head. I cocked my head in question as he turned his gaze to the wall, " I mean if you… um if you are feeling a bit happier now. 'Cuz you looked a bit down today…" he said in a hesitant voice which was really unlike the loud-mouthed Kiba I knew but his concern made me… really happy.

" Hai (Yes)… All thanks to Shino-kun and you." I said as I felt a smile appear on my lips. "_The first line I said today without stuttering…"_ He just grinned at me and we continued to walk down the road.

"**My thoughts were happy as I walked down the street with Kiba by my side, his presence gave a feeling that warmed my heart but even this feeling would not last…"**

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga, End _

The peaceful walk continued, both of them were happy… Hinata smiled and opened her mouth to speak everything seemed normal… but a warm liquid then splattered across her face. It dripped down slowly onto her hand her eyes widened her became pupils small. Her hand began to shiver as she felt her body grow cold, the crimson liquid smeared across her body, _blood… _Her thoughts were scattered and her eyes averting in all directions finally averted to her fallen friend. Her knees buckled at the sight of it, she felt sick. There in the middle of the street lay Kiba Inuzuka, his body disfigured from the slashes and wound he received, his blood poured out. Hinata could feel her stomach curl, multiple screams trapped in her throat, slowly and shakily she reach out her hand toward him. Placing, her hand on his loose shoulder, she could feel the warmth that he once carried begin to leave... Tears began to fall from her eyes and her whole body began to tremble.

She glanced around to call for help but her voice refused to answer. Suddenly black silhouettes appeared from the ground carrying scythes that resembled the grim reapers, in pure horror she crawled closer and closer to the unconscious Kiba.

"Well why don't you smell yummy… heh… hehehe" they spoke as they approached her.

"N-No…"She tried to run but her legs refused to move, her body was frozen, her voice gone… _Was she going to die here? Was she going to be eaten by these monsters?_ Her eyes shut, but she could feel the blood seeping from Kiba's wound into her hand.

"N-No… I can't die here…" she muttered, " I can't…" She felt her fear being replace by rage… _What did she do? What did Kiba do? Nothing… Nothing at all!!_

" _**No! I can't die here!!!"**_

A young boy suddenly appeared in front of her and in an instant the silhouettes she loathed so much were slaughtered. With both grace and skill the boy who looked no more than fifteen killed all of the dark shades that surround him. His skin was as pale as hers, his short black hair followed the side of his narrow face, his features were delicate, his build was small but strong, and his eyes shimmered a deep onyx. Anyone would have admired this boy good looks but Hinata's thought were filled of her dieing friend.

"Pathetic…" he muttered as he stepped closer and closer toward her. She was terrified but she knew that Kiba needed help right this instant. Yet she could feel the aura of hate and rage illuminating from the teenager. Shaking and afraid, she met his murderous gaze, "Why… do I…" he hissed, "… have to protect a lowly angel?!" The point of the long katana pointed to her neck, she could feel its prick for blood trickled down. Eyes full of hate and the intent to kill, he glared silently at her not saying a word, sword still pointed to her neck.

"O-Onegai (I beg of you)…" Despite the dread she felt of losing her life her voice was back, "O-Onegai… Please…" her tears still flowing from her tired eyes. She glanced once more at her friend, his wound that would not stop bleeding, and then determination filled her once more.

"_**ONEGAI!! PLEASE SAVE KIBA!"**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_**I know I was really repetitive a lot of the times and I know it might be a bit boring… sorry… But I promise I will get better, mark my word on it… Well please look forward and read the next chapter. Sorry, if the characters a bit OCC. I'll try and get them right next time… If it is not too much can you please make a review if you are login to the sight. Thank you.**_

_**Next Chapter: An Angle and A Devil**_


	3. An Angel and A Devil

**_Yip Yip Hooray! I got two reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you! (Okay, I know it's not a lot but at least its something…) Well, anyway I'll do my best in this chapter as well and will try not to become repetitive like the last one! So please look forward to reading, An Angel and A Devil!_**

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­An Angel and A Devil**

_**Was it love or hate that brought these two together…?**_

"_O-Onegai (I-I beg of you)…" Despite the dread she felt of losing her life her voice was back, "O-Onegai… Please…" her tears still flowing from her tired eyes. She glance once more at her friend, his wound that would not stop bleeding, and determination filled her once more._

"_**Onegai!! Please save Kiba!"**_

_The Point of View of: The mysterious boy (Of course, I think you all know who he is…)_

Her desperate plea begging me to help her "almost dead friend" caught me by surprise. I wasn't sure if I should feel amused or irritated, here I was serious of ending her pitiful life… and then she begs for another. Glancing into her pearl eyes, which were swirling in despair, I then averted my gaze to her friend who lay motionless beside her "_I wouldn't be surprised if he was already dead."_, now pointing my katana to her tear-stricken face.

"Why should I help an _angel_ like you…?" I muttered to her, for I could feel nothing but anger and hatred for an _angel_ like herself. She just broke her gaze from mine, focusing it to the ground, while tears continued to drop to the bloodstained ground. She was still on the ground clinging to her friend next to her, boy did she look helpless.

"P-Please… Help him…" she sobbed as one her hands clench into a tight fist, god, now she looked ridiculous.

"If I help you what do I get out of it…?" I stated. She jerked her head up and just stared, shock by my question.

"…"

"So I get nothing out of this, fine, then I won't help…" I said as I sheathed my katana and turned to walk away.

"M-My life… I-I'll give you my life…"

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY LIFE!!" she suddenly screamed out in pure desperation, "SO PLEASE… PLEASE HELP KIBA…" Completely amused, by this girl's reaction I turned backwards her and knelt to her level.

" Deal…" I smirked, " I'll transport you and your friend to the hospital but…" I put my mouth to her ear and whispered, "… but remember your promise…" I could feel a cold shiver of fear run through her body as she rebounded back, I was satisfied with her reaction. Slinging her bloody friend over my shoulder, I gave a tight snap at her arm.

"Get up." I ordered, her arm was trembling and her face was a sickly pale but shakily, she used the little strength she had and pulled herself up.

_**"Why am I doing this…?"**_

_The Point of View of: The mysterious boy (End)_

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga_

Misery consumed me as I watched both doctor and nurses carry Kiba-kun off in a stretcher, not to mention after all this I would have to give my life to my mysterious savior… more like mysterious enemy… "_Why is this happening…? Why…?" _Minutes that seemed like hours passed, I sat in the waiting room my head and thoughts still spinning from this disastrous incident. The scene of Kiba-kun lying cold in the street and monstrous silhouettes stuck to my mind like glue, I was scared for his life and for mine. Beside me stood as silent and as still as a statue, the mysterious onyx eyed boy, usually I would be more then welcome to have company at a dreadful time like this… but being so close to the person that would take my life just makes me feel even worse. Silence overwhelmed the hospital, I hated hospitals… it always reminded me of… death.

_**"Please… someone…help me… help Kiba-kun…"**_

My thought were abruptly interrupted by a call that completely broke the thin line of silence, although some may find it annoying it cheerfulness lifted my spirits just a bit…

"Oi, Uchiha Sasuke!" The voice pierced through the hospital, I whipped my head up from its down right position to catch notice of a blonde boy. The mysterious boy whose name appears to be Uchiha Sasuke just turned his head in irritation, as the blonde one approached us. Catching a closer look of him, I took note of his bright blonde, his shimmering cerulean eyes, and his nicely colored tan skin which was much unlike mine and Uchiha-kun's, " Yo, Sasuke-teme, we have orders to report back to Kakashi immediately!" he said in his chipper voice.

_**"Sasuke… that name… it sounds so familiar…I know I heard it before… I can't…I can't think straight right now…I can't remember…"**_

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga (End)_

_The Point of View of: Tofulover (Author)_

Sasuke just sighed in annoyance and turned to walk away, but with great reflexes the blonde boy caught his arm, "… also to bring the angel with us." he finished in a much more serious tone. Sasuke's eyes widened at this remark nor did he bother to hide his frustration. He flicked his arm out of the blondes grasp and continued to walk away not even bothering to glance back.

"Oh, well he'll come back… hopefully..." the unknown boy said as he scratch the back of his head, "… anyway…" Turning his attention Hinata, " So you're the angel, huh." grinning he took a seat next to her, " My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! What's yours!" he remarked in his cheerfulness.

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata…" she managed to sob back, trying desperately not to cry, " I-It's a pleasure t-to m-meet y-you Uzumaki-kun…" she answered back but still looking down.

"Naruto's fine. There no need to be polite," he reported back

"O-Okay, N-Naruto-kun…" _"I must look so pathetic, just like Uchiha-kun says…"_

"Sooo… Hinata-chan, why are you at the hospital?" His words cut into her heart a knife; she began to tremble once more.

"M-My f-f-friend…" she struggled to get the words out, feeling the stinging sensation of tears, she became silent. _" Hinata… you're so dumb, you're so ridiculous… you can't even tell someone that your friend is in grave danger…"_ Suddenly she felt the warmth of a hand patting her head.

"You don't have to answer if it is too painful," Naruto said smiling softly at her, " Gomen! I shouldn't have asked!" She could feel her cheeks heat up as she just nodded, his comfort gave her courage and that courage gave her a little hope. Naruto just stared at helpless Hinata, sighed, and looked away; lost in thought.

_**"I have orders to bring her back to the head-quarters immediately… but she looks horrible… I doubt she can even stand up by herself! Oh well, it's now or never!"**_

"C'mon Hinata-chan, follow me!" He suddenly jumped up from his sitting position and extended his hand out towards Hinata. Instinctively she reached for his hand; she shakily stood up and followed him. She was exhausted and felt miserable, she could feel the blood leaving her head. After barely taking a few steps everything began to spin, she felt her legs buckle, she could hear voices echoing around her, and then everything faded to black. Feeling the warmth of a person catch her, she slowly closed her eyes and then she felt nothing…

_**"I will dream of a lost memory..."**_

_"A single cloud hung plastered upon the cerulean sky, many shapes and figures could be made from its white fluffiness. Young six-year-old Hinata took pride and joy of using her vast imagination for this manner… the thing that she did the best._

_"Hinata!" her beautiful dark haired mother called, "Why don't we go out and look at the sky?" she asked smiling joyfully._

_"O-Okay!" Hinata called back as she followed her mother to the back porch. The both glanced up, noticing the lone cloud floating peacefully in the sky._

_"Well, looks it a too clear day to go clouds today, huh." she remarked her onyx eyes twinkling. Hinata just nodded still staring at the lone cloud._

_"Don't you think the cloud is lonely…?" Hinata stated sadly glancing back at her mother with her pearl eyes. Her mother just smiled and shook her head in disagreement._

_"…Or maybe quiet the opposite, don't you think." her mother stated back._

_"Huh…?"_

_"Maybe it feels special and important, being the only one floating on the sky on a beautiful day like this." she continued as she gave Hinata a pat on the head. Before Hinata had time to respond, the front door swung open, "Oh, Otou-san is home!" she said cheerfully, "Why don't you go greet him, Hinata." Hinata smiled and nodded as she rushed back to the front door._

_Her mother smiled softly at her adopted daughter and her husband while watching how happy the two of them looked. Before returning back into the house, she one last glanced back at the single white cloud, still floating peacefully in the bright empty blue sky."_

_

* * *

_

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ You all must be thinking that I suck at writing…or at least I am. In other words… I think this chapter sucks big time, I'm not getting better I'm getting worse (Doom…) Well anyway reviews are most welcomed…and as usual if you have any criticisms about my writing, please just tell me…Even if it makes me cry I'll still take it… I'll improve my writing no matter what! Okay! I feel much better! Sorry for rambling… Please put up with me and look forward to the next chapter (which might not come out as fast as the first three, sorry)! Oh, yes it would truly be helpful to give me a hint on how to improve Naruto's character… he seems really fake in my story. Thank you so much! **_.

_**Next Chapter: A Contract and A Life**_


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS PLEASE READ!

**Urgent News**

Hiya everybody okay I started a new account so if you wanna know what happens please report to Icygirl2008: A Dream or A Memory!! Sorry for the trouble and hope you enjoy the rest of my story!! THANK YOU ALL!! J


End file.
